Five in the Library
by triwizardchamp
Summary: WHat happens when five students are found passed out in the restricted section of the library and what happens to the five when something is discovered that would change their lives forever
1. Midnight

**Ive lost track of stories!**

"Albus, I'm sure that nobody is in the library this time at night." Professor McGonagall assured the tall, bearded man walking towards the library.

"Just to be sure, Minerva." Dumbledore told her.

They quickly walked up to the library door. It was still locked.

"If it's still locked, how would they get in? They would've had to unlock the door."

"We'll find out soon enough." Dumbledore sighed. "Hellfire." The door opened.

"Lumos." McGonagall chanted. Her wand was their way around the dark room. Book cases lined the walls and lined the isles, the long tables in every corner of the room.

"Let's check the restricted section." Dumbledore said in the silence. McGonagall nodded. The two headed to a gated area labeled RESRTICED DO NOT ENTER. Dumbledore pulled out a small gold key. He stuck in the key-hole and turned it.

"Hello?" McGonagall called. Nothing. They traveled farther into the room.

There was a moaning sound from the other row. Dumbledore's face was etched with worry. Holding her wand far in front of her, McGonagall slowly rounded the corner.

"OH MY LORD!" McGonagall screamed, looking at the five bodies on the floor

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry awoke the next day with a headache.

_Where am I??? What time is it? _He thought looking around the blurry, unfamiliar room.

"Good afternoon Mister Potter." Madame Pomfrey said walking over to him with his glasses.

Harry still dazed, asked: "What happened?"

"Look Potter, I don't have the whole story, ask the headmaster." She said handing him the glasses. Harry put them on. The room was no longer blurry. The curtains were open revealing a bright sun. Harry sat up and looked around the room. Two beds on either side of him were occupied.

"It's odd, really." Harry turned his head to Madame Pomfrey. He looked at her strangely. "Yes, the five of you passed out in the library after hours is certainly odd." She turned to the people on either sides of him. Ron and Hermione were passed out on his right. Faces expressionless and pale. He turned to his left. Ginny and Draco Malfoy were also passed out.

"But…how…" Harry was confused.

"I told you Potter, I don't know. Ask the headmaster." The healer left with that final statement.

**0000000000000LATER00000000000000000000**

Hermione was the last to wake up. She was nauseated and had a pounding headache.

"'Mione!" Ron called happily. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Wha…what time is it?" Hermione asked. "Where am I?"

"Granger, just shut up! I have a headache." A man said on the other side of the room.

"BITE ME MALFOY!" Hermione shouted. He backed off.

"What's going on you guys?" Ginny asked weakly.

"I can answer that." An old man said entering the room.

**Like it?? R&R**


	2. Explaining?

**SWEET! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! i'm on a roll! And this chappie is longer so... w00t**

"Yes, Headmaster, enlighten them." Madame Pomfrey said coming in from behind him.

"Professor, why are we here?" Ginny asked weakly. "The last thing I remember is walking up to my dorm."

"Come to think of it, we all were heading up to our dorms. Except Malfoy, I have no idea what happened to him" Hermione added.

"May I ask why you all were up so late?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, we were finishing up our potions papers." Ron answered blankly.

"And I was finishing my one hour shower." Malfoy added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Professor, how did we end up in the library?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Potter. McGonagall and I found you five in the restricted section, unconscious. If it weren't for a moan we would've never found you."

"A moan?" Now Ron was really confused. "A moan, what kind of moan and who did it?"

"It seemed it was mixed with pleasure and pain, and from what I can tell it was by a woman." Dumbledore answered.

"Strange" Malfoy muttered.

"This still doesn't answer what happened." Hermione said. "I mean why'd we pass out, how did we get into the restricted section. It's always locked and only teachers have access."

"And I don't know about you guys, but my head is pounding!" Harry complained. Everyone agreed.

"And I feel so nauseated." Ginny added.

Only one person agreed: Hermione.

"I wonder why only the women are like that." Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"I expect you will get right on it." Dumbledore said. She nodded and headed off to her office to review the tests she had given them earlier.

"Let's hope nausea is a fatal sign in our condition. We'll be able to get rid of Granger, that waste of space."

Ron bolted up. Bad move on his account. He instantly fell back on his bed.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, trying to get over to him. She threw up instead.

"Ew, you filthy mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MISTER MALFOY!" Dumbledore jumped in. "I think you all should get some rest." And with that, he left.

Malfoy was the first to fall asleep. _Finally. _Hermione thought.

As everyone else fell asleep she found it hard. She tossed and she turned. She hated to admit it but she felt scared.

"Ron?" She whispered. "You awake?" All she got in reply was a loud snore. She eventually got out of bed and staggered over to him. She tapped him. Nothing. She shook him enough to wake him.

"Huh?" He mumbled. "Mione?" She nodded.

"Ron, I'm…I'm scared. I don't know why but I am." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said sitting up. "Come on, lay with me." Hermione nodded and climbed into his bed. He pulled her into a hug as she got under the covers. Hermione felt safe in Ron's arms. She was almost asleep when **it **slipped out of her mouth. Three words that she had no control over just came out of her mouth. Was it a dream or was it just her condition making her feel dreamy? No matter what, she meant every word.

"I love you."

Ron, surprised, replied with what everyone wants to hear from the one they love. "I love, too." Hermione smiled before the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**000000000000000000000000LATER000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginny was the first one to awake this time. She lay still looking out the window. Night had fallen around Hogwarts. Ginny stretched and got out of bed. She giggled when she looked at Malfoy, who was sucking his thumb off and on. She turned around and almost screamed when she saw her brother and best friend together in bed. She crept over to Harry and started to shake him awake.

"What the..?" Harry asked wearily.

"Look!" Ginny whispered and pointed to where Hermione and Ron slept.

"Finally." Harry sighed.

"That's all. Sorry to wake you." Ginny said apologetically.

"It's no trouble really. I'm glad to see them like that." Harry yawned. "Where are you going?" Ginny was almost at the door.

"Bathroom." That was the last Harry heard before the scream.

**R&R**


	3. Whispers and Writing

**I worked for hours on this chapter! well r&r**

Harry jumped out of bed and Malfoy sat up. Ron got up slowly, face growing white. Hermione however stayed sleeping.

"GINNY!?!?!" Harry called jogging to the door. He opened it to find Ginny limp on the floor. " GINNY! GINNY, WAKE UP!!" Harry cried. Ginny moaned in response.

"Harry?! What the bloody hell is going on?! What's wrong with Ginny?! Is she okay?! HARRY?!?!?!?" Ron jumped out of bed and sprinted to the door, waking Hermione up. He screamed at the site in the bathroom. "Ha-Harry look at tha-that." Ron was pointing at the wall. _The saviors shall die before life shall come. _

"What does that mean?" Malfoy asked walking into the already cramped room. Nobody answered him.

"In there Madame." Said a tired voice in the ward.

"Move! Out of my way!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. She froze as she saw the wall. She snapped out of it and told everyone to get back to bed. She picked Ginny up and carried her to her bed.

"Harry, get Dumbledore. NOW!" Pomfrey commanded. Harry didn't move.

"I'll go." Hermione volunteered.

"I'll go too." Ron said.

"I don't care who goes just get the headmaster!" Madame Pomfrey shouted.

Ron and Hermione hurried out of the ward and down the hall to Dumbledore's office.

"SHIT! WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?!" Ron cursed.

"Ron, do not swear!" Hermione scolded.

_Tap tap tap_

"What was that?" Hermione gasped. Ron's face grew worried. He started pounding on the entrance.

"_Ashasha Lashiahash."_

"What the…" Ron was really freaked out. "C'mon Mione, help me here! Mione?!" Hermione didn't answer him. Her eyes were wide and she had a blank expression on her face. She started walking down the hall.

"Hermione!!! COME BACK!!!" Ron shouted. When she didn't listen he ran after her. He grabbed her arm, but she wriggled away. "What's going on?!" Ron cried. He lifted her, dodging fists. The strange whispers continued, and Hermione fought back harder.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Ron screamed. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Mister Weasly?" Dumbledore asked coming out of his office. "I heard shouting."

"Oh, professor, thank God! It's Hermione! She's in some sort of trance and she won't answer me!" Ron was almost in tears. "I don't know what's happening! First Ginny, now Hermione!"

"Ginny? What wrong with your sister?" Dumbledore asked.

"We don't know exactly, she got up to go to the bathroom, there was a scream and we found her on the floor!" Ron needed to catch his breath. "Here help me get Hermione and I'll show you what we found on the wall."

Dumbledore nodded. "Pertificus Totalus." He said.

Hermione tightened and fell backwards. Ron caught her and carried her back to the ward, with the headmaster behind him. As they entered the room Harry was kneeling next to Ginny's bed holding her cold hand. Malfoy was lying in his bed eating the food the healer had given to them. Ron carried Hermione to his bed. He laid her down gently and turned to Harry.

"I'm confused, mate." Harry whispered. "Why is this all happening?"

Ron was about to say something until Dumbledore called the three awake students into the bathroom.

"What does it mean?" Malfoy asked for the second time.

"I have a hunch," Dumbledore started, "that it means that the so called 'saviors' are to be killed before they're given."

"But professor, what does this have to do with us, and what are they to save us from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Mister Potter." Dumbledore mumbled. "Now get some rest. You all will get released tomorrow early and resume classes, all of you but Miss Weasly of course."

They did as they were told. Ron however sat on his bed next to Hermione. He couldn't sleep knowing that something was wrong with her. He guessed that five o'clock in the morning was when he had fallen asleep. He would have to get up in about an hour for breakfast.

Hermione woke up around a quarter to six. She noticed Ron sleeping soundly next to her. Hermione slowly tried to get out of bed because she didn't want to wake Ron. She failed.

"Mione?" Ron murmured. "Are you okay, now?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind." Ron said.

"Come on; let's wake the others for class." Hermione nodded in response.

Everyone got up and dressed, even Ginny who said she was feeling better.

When everyone was leaving, Madame Pomfrey stopped them.

"Boys go ahead to class. Girls, I need to tell you something."

**Well plz reveiw!!**


	4. I'm What?

**A/N: Im really truly sorry about the long update I really do feel bad. **

The boys slowly walked in huddle out of the ward.

"I wonder why they couldn't leave." Harry said quietly to Ron. He just shrugged with a blank look on his face. Malfoy started to run once he saw Pansy Parkison waving at him cheerily.

"Later, Losers." Malfoy called as he jogged toward Pansy.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron kept his same bank stare.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked stopping Ron in his tracks.

"Wha- huh? Oh yea I'm fine…" He trailed off.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked sternly.

"I…Um I'm just hungry I guess, let's go." Ron answered as he started walking into the great hall.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione's brow furrowed. _Why can't we ALL leave? _She turned to Ron as he was leaving. He looked scared for her but turned around when Harry started talking to him. Ginny turned to her with a confused look on her face. Hermione forced herself to smile, ignoring the knot in her stomach. _Why am I so nervous? _She didn't know why, but she felt this was going to be very bad news.

"Girls, follow me." Madame Pomfrey said, not turning around.

Ginny nodded. And the three walked together into Madame Pomfrey's office to await the news. The nurse told them to sit down in the small wooden chairs in the corner, while she got "test results". Madame Pomfrey left the room, giving the girls the opportunity to chat.

"Test results, we took tests?" Ginny said rather loudly.

"We slept for who knows how long and we were found in the library, unconscious! Of course they ran tests!" Hermione was shouting angrily now. "Probably not just us, but the guys too!"

Ginny sat back down surprised at Hermione's change of mood. "What's gotten into you?" Ginny said pulling Hermione down into the chair next to her. Hermione shook her head. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as the nurse walked back into the room.

"Well, girls, there's no easy way to say this, but…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey! Ron, Harry! Over here!" Seamus called from the far end of the Gryffindor table. They walked down rows of tables until they reached Seamus and Dean, who had already dug into their French toast.

"Hey mates, where were you guys last night? We played truth or dare in the common room and you won't believe what dean did!" Seamus was telling "well what happened was…"

"Heh, yeah, let's not get into that." Dean laughed nervously.

Harry smiled and grabbed a piece of French toast. Ron smiled weakly, but it quickly faded as he looked around the room.

"Ron, eat something. Seriously." Harry urged him.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not hungry." Ron mumbled. Dean dropped his fork and Seamus gasped.

"But Ron, you're always hungry." Dean said surprised.

"Well not today," Ron said standing up, "I'm going to the bathroom." Harry nodded and turned back to his breakfast. Little did Harry know, Ron wasn't going to the bathroom, he had other plans.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Madame Pomfrey paused. She couldn't find the words to use for this life changing news. "Um… Girls, these tests here," she held up two papers in her hands, "here! I feel this is something you should find out yourselves." She handed them the papers nervously.

The two girls skimmed through all the writing on the sheets of paper. Ginny's eyes widened. "WE'RE WHAT!?!?!" Ginny screamed standing up.

"We're- we're… PREGNANT!?!?" Hermione cried, also standing up.

Madame Pomfrey nodded sadly.

"BUT HOW!? I MEAN WHEN IM STILL…" Ginny shouted.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Read the test again."

"WHY?!" Ginny was in tears now.

"Here, Gin, I'll read it for you." Hermione skimmed Ginny's paper for any kind of explanation. "Aha, here we are, your still," Hermione's voice grew quiet, "a virgin." Ginny looked confused, but was crying.

"But, I don't know how I- or when- OR WHO!" Ginny cried. Hermione put her arm around her.

"Ginny, my test says the exact same thing." Hermione said trying to comfort her.

"It- It's just I'm only sixteen! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to finish school!" Ginny screamed tearfully.

"Dear, you can still finish school." Madame Pomfrey said softly. Hermione could tell she was trying to make Ginny feel better. She just wasn't doing a very good job.

"Madame, what I don't understand is how we have the symptoms of pregnancy so early." Hermione questioned. "It's only been two days!"

"Because, Miss Granger, yours and Miss Weasly's, babies aren't made naturally, they were made by magical force."

**A/N: Like it? I'll try to update more often. Luv you R&R**


	5. Handling This?

"What do you mean, Madame?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't quite know yet, and I would hate to tell you something that is incorrect." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"WHEN WILL YOU KNOW!?!?!?" Hermione shouted, having another mood swing. "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE KNOWN!!"

"Miss Granger, this has never happened before and I have no idea what to say to you." Madame Pomfrey said shakily.

"Hermione, chill out." Ginny said coolly.

"NO! I will…not 'chill out' and you know what else Ginny?"

"What, Hermione?" Ginny said, her voice growing impatient.

"I refuse to take this anymore! I'm leaving! This room and this school!" Hermione cried letting the tears flow freely.

"Hermione you don't mean that." Ginny said quietly.

"Of course I do. Good bye." She ran from the room as Ginny watched her go. She couldn't stop her; no one was as stubborn as her. It would be a waste of her energy.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ron was walking at a fast pace down an empty corridor. He had so much on his mind that it was giving him a horrible headache. He had this feeling of uncertainty in his gut, he wanted to throw up. He decided it was best if he went to the hospital wing. "_Besides" _he thought _"maybe I can see what going on with Ginny and Hermione…" _ Hermione. The thought of her made the feeling in his gut worsen. He started to walk faster and his expression grew distressed. He was running now. Something was wrong; he closed his eyes, which caused him to run into another distressed student. They both hit the ground with a thud. The other student whimpered and tried to get up. Ron sat up rubbing the soon to be bump on his head. He glanced at the upset student.

"Hermione?" Ron asked his eyes widening.

"Ron! Oh thank God!" Hermione cried, still lying on the floor.

Ron stood up as quickly as he could so he could help Hermione. "Need some help?" He asked her reaching out a hand.

She nodded gratefully and grabbed his hand. He lifted her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Now, why is a pretty girl like you running down the hallway?" Ron questioned her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ginny sat in Madame Pomfrey's office for what seemed like forever. She stared at her feet. Her small black shoes seemed dull and worn. Her eyes glanced towards the door and then at the clock. The ticking seemed like it was taunting her, tick tocking over and over. Almost like it knew something she didn't. The fact was that it did know some dark secrets and she was dying to know them.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasly, but Hermione wasn't outside." The nurse said to her kindly. Ginny looked at her feet again. Hermione was upset, as was she, but Hermione had gone too far, right? _Or, _Ginny wondered, _am I taking this too lightly?_

"Madame?" Ginny looked up as she spoke. The nurse glanced up from the tests she was reading over and over to see if there was a mistake. "Was Hermione's reaction rational?"

Madame Pomfrey could see distress in her eyes. "Well… yes I suppose. I mean she just found out she was pregnant and she has no idea how. Why do you ask?" She looked at her strangely.

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind…." Her voice trailed off as she kept saying 'never mind' over and over. For a strange reason, Ginny's pregnancy felt almost right, almost like she was ready to be a mother. She chuckled at the thought causing Madame Pomfrey to give her a funny look. _But I haven't a husband or any one to help me, _Ginny's laughs turned to cries, _I'm too young and I…I-. _Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey's voice. "Who did this?!" Ginny bawled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Aw, Seamus! That's awful!" Dean had shouted to the boy who had belched strongly enough for all of Gryffindor to hear.

Harry laughed wildly while Pavarti and Lavender shot them disgusted looks.

"There goes my appetite…" Lavender said pushing her plate of food to the center of the table.

"Sorry." Seamus sighed taking a drink of his juice. "Too bad Ron left, he would've thought that was hilarious!"

"Yeah…" Harry remembered that Ron had left almost twenty minutes ago. "I got to go to the bathroom." Harry got up quickly and walked past the other students. Malfoy shot him a glare as he passed the Slytherin table, but Harry ignored him and entered into a corridor and headed towards the Gryffindor restrooms. He wasn't surprised when he found it empty. Sighing he walked out the door into the common room and plopped onto the couch. He figured that Ron would eventually show up and so Harry just waited. He waited and waited but Ron never showed up. He decided to go looking for him…again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hermione gazed up at Ron. Her eyes were welling up with tears and her face got really hot.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me. You can tell me anything." He looked at her kindly, and wiping the tears, that started streaming down her face, with his thumb.

Hermione knew she could and she decided to just get it over with.

"Ron, I'm pregnant."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Like it? I hope so I will update ASAP so love y'all!**


End file.
